


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crush, F/M, Kissing, Party, Secret Crush, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Sophia is very shy and her popular best friend, James gets her to come out to a party with him one night.Someone suggests a game of seven minutes in heaven and James volunteers Sophia and things get interesting.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

"Please come with me tonight."

"Why do you want me to go so bad, tonight?" I ask my best friend, James.

"Cause you need to get out of your room and go on an adventure. I hate seeing you just sitting in your room all the time and not meeting new people, Soph."

"James," I whine. "You know how I get around people."

"Well that's not going to change if you don't try, babe." He says as he comes over and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Can't I try at a later date?" I say and look at him.

"Nope. Cause if I say yes, you're just going to keep saying later and later and you will never try."

"You know I hate that you're popular."

"I'm fully aware, Sophie."

"Ugh don't call me that. I hate that name."

"You know I love you and I'm not going to take no for an answer tonight. You are coming to this small party with me and you're not going to regret it. Now get your cute butt off the bed and find something sexy to wear."

"I love you too but I hate you right now," I say as I stand up and stomp over to my closet. "Does it have to be sexy? Can't it be comfy clothes?"

"Comfy clothes but sexy too."

"Ugh, help me."

He gets up off the bed and comes over to my closet. He starts looking through my clothes, he pulls out my black ripped rocker jeans, a black cropped hoodie that says Bae and my white vans.

"Are you picking my underwear too?"

"Serious?"

"No you freak, stay away from my dresser."

He laughs and goes to my bed when I move to my dresser and pick out a black lace bra and matching lace cheekies.

"I'm gonna shower."

"I'll be here," James says and lays back on the pillow and pulls out his phone.

I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I get out and slowly start to dress. I finish getting dress and look in the long mirror.

 _I guess I look cute and I'm comfy_.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room. "Hair and make up?" I ask as I sit down at my makeup desk.

James hops off the bed, walking over and does both for me.

Once he's finished, I look in the mirror and smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, babe, now let's go before you change your mind."

"I changed it long ago but you won't take no for an answer."

"That's right," James says and I groan.

I grab my phone and keys and we leave in James' Jeep.

"How small is small?"

"100 people."

"James, that 98 too many!"

"I promise we can leave as soon as you want to."

"Now?"

"No, Soph."

"Ugh."

We continue to drive for about fifteen minutes till we pull up to a large house. There's people everywhere.

"How about now?"

"Nope. Minimum two hours."

"Two hours?! I'm getting an uber."

"Sophia Marie Davis."

"Fine. Two hours and I'm gone."

"Thank you. You won't regret tonight, I promise you."

I roll my eyes and unbuckle myself, I pull out my phone and set an alarm for two hours and show James causing him to laugh.

"Let's go crazy."

I hit start on the timer and put my phone in my back pocket.

We walk in with our hands linked and everyone is saying hi to James. "Did you want something to drink?"

"No alcohol but yes."

We walk into the kitchen and I see a few people from my classes at college but they've never talked to me so I just smile.

James grabs me a water from the fridge and a beer for himself. He starts talking to a couple people and I look around the room. I can feel someone watching me but I don't see anyone.

"And this is my best friend, Sophia," James says and pulls me a little.

"Hi."

"Oh my god, I love your makeup," a girl says.

"Thanks, James did it."

"James, why don't you ever do mine," she says and I stop paying attention again.

I unlink our hands and take a drink of my water. I walk away from James and the group, I head into the living room when I see Ashleigh, a girl in my English class who actually talks to me. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and looks at me.

"Oh my god, Sophia! What are you doing here?"

"James made me come."

"Of course he did. Where is he?"

"Kitchen."

I have that feeling again and look around the room, I still don't see anyone looking at me.

"What's up?" Ashleigh asks.

"Ever get that feeling you're being watched but no one is watching you or you can't see who it is, I keep getting it."

"Someone's got a secret admirer."

"Don't say that!"

Ashleigh laughs. "Let's dance, give em something to look at."

I laugh and start dancing with Ashleigh. I see James walking up and he starts dancing with us too.

We dance for a while and I decide to take a break, I sit down on a couch and take a drink of my water.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Someone shouts near the couch and I see James and Ashleigh coming over, smiling.

"No no no."

"Too late babe," James says.

"Do I have everyone's secret item? Now only half of the group has an item in the hat and whoever pulls out your item, you and that person have to go in closet and have a little fun," the guy organizing the seven minutes in heaven says.

"James, I am going to murder you tonight." I glare at him.

"I'm fully aware," James says and Ashleigh laughs.

"You're going to die tonight too, Ash."

"Who put the lighter in?" A random guy says after he pulls it out of the hat. A girl stands up and they walk over to the closet and someone starts timing.

"What's my item?" I ask James.

"Oh you'll know when it's called."

I groan at him.

A few more people come and go from the closet, as Ashleigh, James and I are hanging out on the couch.

"Who put the cat keychain in the hat?" A random guy calls out and Ashleigh gets up.

"Get some girl," James says and I shake my head.

That feeling is back, so I look around and see no one again. I shiver next to James and he looks at me.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I keep getting this feeling in being watched. It's happened three times now but every time I look around I don't see anyone looking at me."

"Looks like someone's got an admirer."

"Ugh."

Ashleigh comes back a little bit later smiling.

"He was a good kisser."

"Did you get his number?" James asks.

Ashleigh shakes her head yes and look around the room when I see Noah, the star of the lacrosse team go up to the hat.

"When did  **he**  get here?" I look at James. James knows about my secret crush on Noah.

Noah Centineo is from our hometown and we went to high school with him. He moved there in our junior year and quickly became popular, the star of our lacrosse team, and prom king.

I was paired up with him in our senior year for an English assignment and that's when my crush started. I thought he was just some dumb jock and I was so wrong. He's educated on everything. He's  philanthropical, he cares about everyone. He raised almost $5k for our library at home when the water main broke. Everyone loves him.

I've never really seen him with a girl, I do see him a lot reading outside at school and by our apartment complex. I think he lives a building or two down from ours.

"He's been here. He was by the beer pong table when we came in. I thought you saw him."

I shake my head no.

"Who are we talking about?" Ashleigh asks.

"Noah," James answers.

"Who put in the guitar pick in?" Noah asks and looks around the room.

My eyes go big when I see my guitar pick in his fingers. "James," I whine and look at him.

"Have fun," he says and I groan.

I slowly stand up.

"You?" Noah asks and I nod, biting my lip.

He walks over to me and he places his hand on my lower back as we walk towards the closet.

The door closes and I bite my lip again.

"Hi, Sophia" Noah says and smiles.

"Hi Noah." I say softly.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable. I know how shy you are."

"Okay," I say not really knowing what to say.

Noah moves away from the door and sits down on the floor.

I sit down next to him and mess with my hands not knowing what to do or say.

"Who'd you come with?" Noah asks scaring me.

"James Hunter."

"You guys are still friends?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you guys would have gotten together by now."

"What?" I turn towards him more. "Me and James?"

"Yeah. You're always together."

I laugh a little.

"What?"

"James is gay. He has been since senior year of high school."

"Oh."

"So unless I grow a penis that's not happening."

"You wouldn't look good with one," Noah says and laughs.

"So are you saying I look good now?" I look at him.

"Sophia, you always look good."

I blush and look down at my fingers, "th-thanks."

"You're welcome, Soph."

I look up at Noah and he smiles. My cheeks heat up again.

"Can I do something?"

"What is it?"

"This." He moves so he's facing me. He raises his hand to my cheek and rubs his thumb across it. He leans towards me, softly kisses me and pulls away.

"Noah," I say softly and look at him. I lick my lips then grab his shirt and pull him back against my lips.

He starts kissing me back as I slowly release my grip on his shirt. He starts to move slightly and I follow him as we kiss. He moves so he's sitting against the wall again, I move on his lap without even thinking.

He moves one of his hands to my lower back pulling me closer to him. He deepens the kiss and I moan softly.

My alarm starts ringing and vibrating scaring us. I pull away and pull my phone out of my pocket. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you need to go?"

I shake my head no and lay my phone next to him. I bite my lip and look at him. I lean forward and connect our lips again.

This time he moans in the kiss and pulls me closer again.

I hear the door open and I don't care at this point.

"Get some Soph!" James yells.

I groan and grab my phone, tossing it at the door.

"Shit!" James says and catches it then closes the door. 

I pull away and look at Noah. He opens his eyes and smirks.

"Get some Soph," he laughs.

"Don't make me toss a phone at you too."

"Please don't."

"I won't, plus he took mine." I look down then back up. "When did this happen?"

He laughs, "about three minutes ago."

Noah phone starts vibrating in his pocket under my thigh, I move back and look at him. "Sorry."

He pulls it out and looks at me then answers, "Hello?"

"Now you have Sophia's number and she has yours."

"James?"

"Gimme that." I quickly grab his phone putting it on speaker. "James."

"Bye Sophie!"

"Don't call me that." I say as the phone call ends.

"Sophie?"

I groan. "James calls me that to annoy me. He knows how much I hate it. It makes me sound like I'm five."

"Note to self: never Sophia, Sophie and expect to live," Noah says and I laugh.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, crazy about you."

My eyes go big and I look at Noah, "what did you just say?"

"I'm crazy about you. I have been for a while."

"What?"

He laughs and links our hands together. "I like you Sophia."

"What?"

He laughs. "Stop saying what."

"Huh?"

"Sophia."

"Yeah?"

"I've liked you since our English assignment."

"Wha-"

Noah leans forward and kisses me stopping me. He pulls away and I open my eyes and look at him.

"When we got paired up, I learned so much about you. You were super shy at first and I thought I will get her to show herself to me. As days went by you slowly came out of your shell, I knew you were a good person before we were partners. The more I got to know you the more I started to like you. I know jock falls for shy girl, sounds like a movie, right?" He laughs a little. "But it's true. When the assignment ended, I hated it cause you went back in your shell. And I missed hanging out with you. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to. I didn't want to tell how I felt cause I didn't want to get rejected by you. So I would watch you and make sure you were okay."

"You watched me?"

He nods. "You member when Jake was messing with you in the cafeteria and then the next day he came to school with a black eye?"

"You?"

He nods.

"Why?"

"Sophia, you're special to me."

I blush and look at our hands. "I like you too."

"What?"

I look up at him, unlink one of our hands and I grab his phone.

"I'm joking. Don't hurt me."

"I liked you since then too," I say and place his phone down, slowly looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna get hurt. You saw how shy I was and still am. I didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the school."

"So we could have been doing this for three years?"

"Maybe," I say and bite my bottom lip.

"What am I going to do with you?" Noah says and laughs.

"Kiss me."

"Oh you think I should kiss you?"

I nod.

"And why is that?"

"You got three years to make up for."

"Three years to make up for," Noah mocks and I laugh. "Come here."

I move closer to him on his lap and bite my lip as I'm smiling, "Yes?"

"You drive me insane, Sophia," he leans in and when he's about to kiss me, I pull back.

"Wait."

He groans and pulls away. "First you say kiss you then when I'm going to you tell me to stop."

"You said you would watch me, were you watching me tonight?"

He nods.

"How come I never saw you when I was looking?"

"You were never looking in the right place."

"Were you in the same spot all night."

"Pretty much."

"Where?"

"The stairs. You would never look there," Noah says.

"Okay, you may proceed on kissing me."

"Moments over now."

"What?"

"Not again."

I giggle.

He looks at me and shakes his head. He rubs his nose against mine then kisses me softly. I move my hands around the back of his neck, moving closer on his lap. He wraps his around my back and deepens the kiss. He slowly starts kissing down my neck.

"Noah," I moan softly.

"Yes, Sophia," He says and softly bites my neck.

"Noah," I moan louder.

He starts sucking on the spot and I moan softly.

His phone starts ringing and I groan. I peak down and see my number, I hit answer, and put it on speaker phone, "busy, call back never." I hang up and moan again as Noah bite the spot again.

The phone rings again and I groan again. "Don't stop, Noah." I answer again, "I said never call back. What do you want?"

"Are you guys ever coming out?" James says.

"No mmm pe."

"Did you just moan while saying nope?"

"Go away and stop calling Noah."

"I miss my bestie."

"Mmm bestie busy, bye." I hang up and turn his phone on vibrate.

Noah bites my neck hard and I grind my hips into him. He groans loudly and pulls away. He looks at me and shakes his head at me. "Someone's coming out of their shell."

I smirk. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Like out of the closet or...?"

I pick up his phone and look at it, 10 missed called and show him. He starts laughing. It starts vibrating again and he smirks.

"Play along?"

I nod.

He answers the call and putting it on speaker.

"Soph, don't stop. Mmm Yeah."

"Oh Noah. Harder," I cover my mouth to hold in a giggle.

"I'm gonna cum. Don't stop bouncing."

"Mmme too fuck Noah." I look at Noah and motion we get up and he nods. I quietly get off his lap and stand up. "Noah I'm close. Faster."

Noah hands me the phone and I take it, he stands up and moans loudly into the phone.

I walk over to the door and Noah comes up behind me. "Noah!" I moan loudly and open the door, I see everyone staring at the phone and I start laughing. Everyone looks at the door and Noah comes out behind me, laughing.

I walk over to James, grabbing my phone and hanging up. I look back at Noah and laugh. I hold out my hand towards him and he takes it.

We head towards the front door and I hear James yell, "told you, you wouldn't regret it!"  


**_Hope you enjoyed :) please check out my other stories. I'm always updating something._ **


End file.
